1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting framework for a craneway for at least one crane which travels on at least one track, in particular for a bridge crane which travels on two tracks. Such craneway systems are primarily used in automated storage operation, for example container stores, casing stores (reinforced concrete prefabrications for lining tunnels), piece-part stores, paper reel stores and so on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,703 discloses a supporting framework for a vehicle, having a track carrier that is elongated in the track direction and made of reinforced concrete, and a system of pillars comprising reinforced concrete supports, whose upper ends in each case support the carrier sections via a top component and whose lower ends are in each case anchored in the soil via a base component.